First Threat
by Bloodfeastislandman
Summary: The story of Espio's brother, a horrible conspiracy and a great threat. Rated M for blood,violence and coarse language.
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

Humans and Anthropomorphic animals (Anthros for short) had lived along side each other for thousands of years but had never really displayed a high sense of understanding or tolerance for each other. Until recently that is. It was negotiated upon and decided that each species should be able to: freely travel between the two societies, trade with each other on a larger scale and the Anthros should have there own defence force. Unknown to the general populace, a great threat was lurking just below the surface.

Deep in the ruins of the Chemical Plant Zone two figures were preparing for an experiment of unknown nature.

"Are you sure you want go along with this?" asked the older of the two.

"Yes father I'm quite sure" replied the second figure who lay strapped to a bench. "And so is the council".

"That's what worries me" said the old man fearfully. "All right then" he said as he brought a syringe full of orange liquid up to his eyes and flicked it. "Here we go".

If anyone had been around that night they would have heard a bone chilling scream echo through the corridors of the plant.


	2. Chapter 1 Espio’s secret

Hey! to anyone who's reading this. I hope you enjoy this Fanfic I have produced from my cough.._seceret labour camp.._cough cough...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****- Espio's secret**

Sonic yawned as he stepped out of his tent into the morning light. "God I'm bored" mumbled Sonic to himself. "I wish Tails and Amy would wake up otherwise I'm going to have to just sit here until Vector, Charmy and Espio show up". After twenty minutes or so the Chaotix arrived at the campsite and Sonic wasted no time waking up Tails and Amy.

"Hey Sonic" whispered Tails "what do think is up with Espio?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Well he looks spaced out and he isn't talking to anyone" answered Tails.

"Don't worry little buddy I'll find out what's going on" said sonic with a grin.

"Thanks Sonic" said Tails before he walked off and started a conversation with Vector.

'_Why do I keep thinking about the past and about him?' _Thought Espio. '_That's it I've got to go and see him'._

"Hey Vector I'm going for a walk I'll back in an hour"

"Ok" replied the crocodile before resuming his discussion with Tails.

"Hey Amy I'm going for a walk I'll be back in an hour or so" said Sonic as he saw Espio slip away into the jungle of Angel Island. '_Time to find out what's up with Espio', _Thought Sonic as he crept into the jungle after the chameleon.

After about twenty minutes they reached a cave disguised by dense foliage. Espio looked around to make sure no one was watching him and darted inside. Sonic waited a few minutes before he dashed though the foliage and into the cave. To his surprise the only feature that was of instant notice was a spiral staircase on the far left side of the cave. After he reached the top he found Espio standing in the centre of the cave with his back to him. "Who's there?" asked a voice from the far side of the cave.

"It's just me" answered Espio casually.

"Prove it" hissed the voice. Suddenly a Shuriken flew out of nowhere and just before it hit, Espio caught it between his fingers and through it into the wall.

"Welcome back Espio" said the voice as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Sonic had to put his hands to his mouth to stop himself gasping when he saw the figure.

It was a blood red chameleon waring a pair of black jeans, a grey utility belt and knee length black boots. On his back he wore a brown leather strap on which a sheathed Katana was attached. The two chameleons stood there for a moment before they stepped forward and hugged.

"I missed you brother" said Espio.

"I missed you too" replied the red chameleon.

'_Brother?',_ Thought Sonic in astonishment.

To be continued…….

* * *

If you have any questions about anything (exept my cough.._seceret labour camp.._cough cough) then feel free to ask!


	3. Chapter 2 Meet Jack

Hi! enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2****-Meet Jack**

_How could Espio keep a secret like that from everyone? _Sonic thought to himself as he leaned closer to get a better look. As Sonic moved he accidentally kicked a pebble down the spiral staircase. The noise caused the red chameleon to spin around.

"What was that?" exclaimed the red chameleon in alarm. "Were you followed?"

"I don't think so" replied Espio.

"We must find out" said Espio's brother with worry in his voice. "If you were then they must not leave this cave alive".

_I'm screwed!_ Thought Sonic as the two chameleons split up and become invisible. Suddenly an invisible gloved hand was brought up against Sonic's mouth to stop him calling out. As Sonic struggled against his unseen assailant he imagined that at any moment a katana would be slid into his back.

"It's ok" whispered Espio as he de-camouflaged. "It's me".

"You scared the shit out of me" Sonic hissed.

"I'm sorry Sonic but I can't let Jack find you" said Espio quietly. "Jack is a really nice guy when you get to know him but right now he'll kill you without mercy".

"See you back at the campsite Espio" said Sonic obviously wanting to get away. Sonic was just about to run away when a piece of metal was pushed against his neck. Sonic looked down and saw that the piece of metal was actually a blade. He also saw that the blade's handle was being held by a red and grey gloved hand witch belonged to a certain very angry chameleon.

"How dare you spy on us!" roared Jack as he pushed Sonic up against the wall with his katana. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now".

"My friends are camping nearby" said Sonic as calmly as he could. "If I'm not back in half an hour they'll come looking for me". Jack pondered this for a moment.

"How will I make sure you stay silent?"

"Well if Espio can keep a secret this big from his friends then so can I" blurted Sonic. Jack stared at Sonic in surprise for a moment before glaring at Espio. It took Sonic a second to realise that Espio had **not** told his brother about the Chaotix.

"Why Espio?" asked Jack sadly.

"I did it for you I did it for us" cried Espio. "I can't have you live your life in a cave"

"I had nowhere to go!" yelled Jack.

"But you do now" said Espio softly. "Come with me, I have very understanding friends and I'm sure they'll like you"

A look of conflict came across Jack's face as he thought. Jack sighed and released Sonic from the wall. "Alright, I'll come".

Twenty minutes later and they were all back at the campsite. Although Jack came with Sonic and Espio he insisted he remain camouflaged until he was ready.

"Hey you guys" said Amy cheerfully. "What took you so long?"

"Well it's kind of a long story" replied Sonic. Before he could continue the sound of clanking gears and growling motors filled the air around them. Suddenly a squad of Grounders, Buzz Bombers and Skorps burst out of the surrounding foliage and moved in.

"It's an ambush!" shrieked Tails as the assorted robots started their attack.

To be continued……..

* * *

By the way if you havn't played the 16-bit games then you probably don't know what the robots I'm talking about look like. Later.


	4. Chapter 3 The adventure begins

Just read and review the damn thing already.

* * *

**Chapter 3****-The adventure begins**

The Grounders were first to attack, they started trying to inflict damage before the others could join although there metallic carcases started to pile up. There was a loud clang as one of the Grounders crashed into a billycan that was boiling over the camp fire.

"You bastard!" shouted Vector as he punched the head off the hapless robot. "It took me an hour to start that fire!"

"Yippee!" hollered Charmy as he grabbed the neck of a Buzz Bomber and started riding it like a bull.

"Charmy!" yelled Vector as he finished ripping the computer core out of an unfortunate Skorp. "Stop messing around and get down here!"

"Fine!" grumbled Charmy as he finished off the Buzz Bomber by skewering its ugly metal face with his stinger.

"Whenever you would like to step in and help it would be appreciated", Espio growled at the still camouflaged Jack.

"Alright", whispered Jack. "Who should I help first?"

"Go help Amy", suggested Espio. "She looks like she's in a tight spot".

"I'm already there", replied Jack with enthusiasm that Espio thought had died a long time ago.

"Get back!" shouted Amy as she swung her hammer in large circle.

"Don't worry miss, I'm here to help", said a seemingly floating katana. Amy just stared at it in bewilderment as it sliced the Skorp to pieces. After Jack had carved through the Skorp that had been harassing Amy he realized that he was still camouflaged. Embarrassment flowed through him as he imagined how he must look. The slight break in concentration caused Jack to de-camouflage for a split second allowing Amy to see him.

"Who are you?" demanded Amy. This just broke Jack's concentration completely and he de-camouflaged fully. He just stood there for a moment before turning around and literally jumping back into the battle.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Amy yelled futilely as she tried to follow him.

Eventually the robots were wiped out and the group realized they had one extra.

"Who are you?" asked Tails nervously.

"I'm Jack", he replied. "Espio's brother".

Shock rippled through most of the group.

"Espio, you have some explaining to do", said Vector disapprovingly.

"Alright", sighed Espio as he began to explain that his father had banished Jack because he blamed him for the death of his mother and because Jack had been experimenting with the drawing of Chaos energy out of an Emerald. He also explained that Jack had been living in exile in a cave for a few years.

"Welcome to the gang!" Sonic said happily as he shook hands with Jack.

After Jack had been formally introduced to everyone present he walked over to the headless cadaver of the Grounder that Vector had taken care of earlier. He seemed to be looking at something inside its chassis.

"What are you doing?" asked Charmy curiously as he zoomed around Jack's head.

"I thought I saw something…." Replied Jack vaguely as his eyes scanned the robot's metal innards. "Something about this robot just doesn't seem right". "Aha!" cried Jack triumphantly as he removed a small blue computer chip from under the neck rim.

"What is it?" asked Tails with an eager look on his face.

"It says this thing", said Jack jabbing his thumb in the Grounder's direction, "was made at Zircon Industries, floor 5".

As soon as the words had left his mouth Jack whipped out his katana and sliced it through the air. A split-second later two halves of a dart-like arrow softly hit the ground. A small rustle from a nearby tree caught his attention and he saw a bushy grey and white tipped tail shoot into the leaves of the tree.

"Stay here!" Jack yelled over his shoulder to the gang as he sped off into the jungle.

Because of his speed Jack had almost caught up with his would-be assassin and was already taking in his features. He was a fox that was certain because of his tail. He wore a dark, olive green combat bodysuit with army boots. He seemed to be wearing a red fighting headband over his eyes and its ends fluttered behind him. Strapped to his back were a compound bow and a quiver full of arrows and on his waist he wore a large, sheathed hunting knife. He was leaping from tree branch to tree branch and whenever he was airborne he would spin around to face Jack, fire an arrow or two before landing on another branch. Jack used this pattern to his advantage and threw a Shuriken into his leg. The fox gasped in pain and hit the ground, right were Jack wanted him to be. Before he could get up Jack dived on him and pinned his arms with his knees.

"Why did you try to kill me?" yelled Jack. His only reply was spit to the face. "Who are you working for?" When the fox didn't answer Jack ripped off his blindfold to discover….

"You're blind", said Jack in shock as he looked into the fox's milky white eyes.

This momentary lapse in strength was just what the fox had been waiting for. He kicked Jack in the back and rolled out from underneath him. When Jack got up all he could hear was the limping fox's distant voice grunting "No one escapes from the Hunter, no one!"

When he got back to the camp Knuckles was there. After a short greeting Jack spoke up.

"Guys grab your stuff", he called to all those present. "Were going to Dust Hill, I have an old friend I'd like to meet."

To be continued……

* * *

HMM... the plot thickens...


	5. Chapter 4 Lady in the desert

Please enjoy! and remember if you like my story please let me know! :)

* * *

Chapter 4- Lady in the desert

An old truck towing a bi-plane rolled slowly through the desert plains that made up Dust Hill. In the passenger section Vector, Espio and Jack sat sleepily while Tails, Amy and Charmy engaged in conversation.

"I don't know how those three stand the heat", said Amy wiping the sweat off her brow.

"We're reptiles", mumbled Jack lazily. "We love the heat".

"Well lucky you", grumbled Tails as he took out a small electric fan and turned it on.

About 100 metres up the path they were taking, a group of figures were watching the truck with hungry anticipation.

"What do you see?" asked a figure to another who was holding a pair of binoculars.

"Fresh meat!" replied the other psychotically.

"Hey they have a plane!" exclaimed another binocular wielding figure.

"I've always wanted a plane", cackled the psychotic one.

"No", said an armoured figure flatly. "You guys can take whatever you want, but the plane is mine".

"Yes chief", replied the disappointed figures in union.

Meanwhile back with the others, the level of doubtfulness was beginning to rise.

"Knuckles, are you sure you know were you're going?" asked Sonic questioningly.

"Of course I do!" snapped Knuckles, who was driving, irritably.

Suddenly in the back of the truck there was a sharp ripping noise as something tore a small hole through the canvas that surrounded the back of the truck.

"What was that?" asked Tails as he peered through the singed hole in the canvas. As he did this he saw a glint of reflected light. "Guys", said Tails fearfully. "I don't think we're alone".

"They've spotted us!" called out the first figure. "Go for the tires!"

"_**Attack**_**!**" cried another one as dozens of gun wielding bandits burst out of the sand and charged at the truck.

Bullets whizzed through the air, ricocheting off everything in sight and yet somehow missing anything organic by mere inches. Everyone jumped out of the truck and engaged the enemy except Amy who was protecting Charmy and Tails, who was protecting his plane.

"Hey!" cried Tails in alarm. "You scratched the paintwork!"

Before he got out, Jack grabbed a pair of goggles and a red bandanna which he tied around his mouth.

"Hey Jack", called Knuckles as he knocked out a bandit with a right hook to the jaw. "What's with the head gear?"

"It's for keeping the sand out of my mouth and eyes", replied Jack as he sliced the arm off a dingo. The dingo howled in pain as blood squirted out of his shoulder. Meanwhile Sonic was jumping on the head of each bandit he came across like stepping stones.

"Die!" screamed a thorny devil shrilly as he came at Sonic with a tomahawk. Sonic side stepped the lizard and kicked the axe out of his hand. "Miserable worm, I'll roast you alive!" spat the thorny devil as he pulled a flamethrower off his back. A tongue of flame shot out of the weapon, frying a cactus and narrowly missing Sonic.

"You need to cool off!" shouted Sonic as he jumped into the air and onto the flamethrower, crushing it.

"Now I'm really **pissed off!**" roared the lizard as he took out a spiked ball and chain and charged at Sonic.

_This guy's not messing around,_ thought Sonic as he dodged the lizard's flail. _I've got to get rid of him._ Suddenly Sonic lost his footing as he dodged another clumsy blow and he fell forward into the path of the flail. Just before it could mash his face the flail was cut in two, vertically, by Jack. The thorny devil just stood there in surprise and before he could react his skull was smashed inwards by a swift side-kick to the face. Jack watched as the reptile's body fell to the ground, went limp and started twitching before stepping back into the battle.

Eventually Jack caught the eye of the armoured figure who was the leader of the group.

"You!" it said pointing to Jack. "Over here, one on one, with me".

"All right then", said jack in an agreeing tone.

The armoured kangaroo turned towards two of its comrades, made some hand gestures and pointed to….the rest of the group, who were tied up with steel cable.

"I'll make a deal with you", growled Jack. "If I defeat you in combat you let us go, but if you win you do whatever you want with me and let the others go".

"Fine by me", it said as the rest of the bandits crowded around their leader and Jack in a large circle.

"Wait", said Jack. "I want this to be a fair fight, so I'll put down my sword if you put down any weapons you may be carrying".

"Alright", He said as he threw a spiked knuckleduster into the sand and Jack stabbed his sword into the ground.

The bandit lunged at Jack with a right hook but Jack sidestepped it and brought his knee into the bandit's chest. Slightly dazed from the blow he spun around and leapt up, hitting Jack square in the jaw with his elbow.

"Fuck!" grunted Jack before he hit the bandit with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Bitch!" growled the bandit before axe-kicking Jack's goggles off of his face.

As the goggles flew off Jack's face and he was falling backwards, he thrust his leg out and up knocking the bandit's helmet off.

Dazed, both of them looked up to find that they were staring at familiar faces.

"Jack?" asked the bandit, who turned out to be a _female_ kangaroo.

"Kanga?" replied Jack as he pulled down his bandana.

"How many years has it been?" he asked as they stood up and walked over to each other.

"Five years", she answered quietly.

"Really?" he said cocking his head.

"Yeah", she said with slight anger in her voice.

_**BAM!**_

Kanga punched him hard in the face and he instantly dropped, out cold.

"Five years, basterd", she growled.

* * *

Kanga's a bit scary isn't she XD. If you want to know, she will be in the rest of the story. please look out for the next chapter, It'll be up soon!


	6. Chapter 5 'say that's a nice bike' Pt1

**Wooooo hooo! It's finaly finished! SEGA owns everything in this story. I own Jack, Kanga and Max. ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 5****-'Say, that's a nice bike' Part 1**

Jack's unconscious mind began to dream. But it wasn't a pleasant dream, nor was it unpleasant. It was a dream that one would like to forget, but can not because the foundation of this dream was a memory.

_5 years ago_

A much younger Jack was bent over a workbench, fiddling with something.

"Almost there…" muttered Jack.

There was a tiny flash of light and a quiet humming began to fill the room.

"Yes!" Jack said pumping his fist in the air.

Suddenly the humming became louder and the bright flashing started again, this time continuous.

"Huh?" mumbled Jack in confusion.

The small, translucent gemstone that he had been bent over began to tremble and shake violently. A sharp grating sound emitted from the stone as hundreds of cracks leapt along its surface.

"No!" roared Jack as the cracks continued forming.

All the noise suddenly stopped, just before the gemstone exploded into hundreds of shards that sped off in all directions, each with their own tail of light behind them.

"Uragh!" he cried as a shard hit him square in the chest, sending thin squirts of blood flying out over the wall.

Before Jack passed out in a puddle of his own blood, he saw the blurred outline of his father reaching down to him.

"Agghh!" gasped Jack as he sat bolt upright and instinctively grabbed his chest.

But there was nothing there, only a small, inconspicuous cotton bandage. Breathing heavily, he looked around. Everyone was looking at him with surprised or concerned faces. Even though she hid it well, Jack could see that even Kanga was slightly concerned.

"You all right?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", replied Jack groggily.

"Are you sure?" he said with a frown.

"Yeah I'm fine", Jack snapped. "What's happened and how long was I out?"

"Not much and about 30 minutes", replied Kanga sharply.

"What's up with you?" mumbled Jack as he got up.

He looked around and saw that the old military truck they had used was on its side, its windows shattered and one axle snapped. He saw, to his relief, that the plane was intact and looked fine. All the remaining bandits were keeping their distance and monitoring their leader's actions.

"You, that's what's up with me", she grunted.

"Right, that's it!" he yelled. "You wanna settle this once and for all?"

"Yeah, behind that dune right now!"

"Let's go then!" shouted Jack as they both stormed off over the hill out of earshot.

Both groups, the bandits and the gang, knew better than to interrupt Jack and Kanga's argument and stayed where they were. Although no one could make sense of the muffled words emanating from the other side of the dune, they could tell that it was an aggressive argument skirting close to hand-to-hand combat.

_15 minutes later_

They were all driving off in a converted military hum vee, heading towards the edge of the desert. During their argument Jack and Kanga somehow came to the decision to travel out of the desert with the rest of the gang and leave Kanga's bandits to their own devices. No one asked how they came to such a decision, but knew that that was probably best left unanswered.

For a while nobody said anything. Then finally Vector spoke up. "Jack, where exactly are we going?"

"Well after that little incident on Angel Island, I've decided to try and find out where Zircon Industries' headquarters are", said Jack as he tilted his head back thoughtfully.

"So we're going to Genocide City to find out where it is".

"But how will going there help?" asked Tails.

"Zircon Industries installs almost all the network systems in the office blocks in the city", replied Jack. "So it's likely someone knows where it is".

_45 minutes later_

"Alright, get ready the city is just up ahead", called the driver from the cabin, who was one of Kanga's group.

"Thanks Greg", said Kanga as the hum vee rolled to a stop.

"Alright, this is where we have to leave", said Espio as he, Charmy and Vector got out of the hum vee. "Call if you need help with anything", he said as he passed a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it.

Jack just nodded as the Chaotix turned around and walked toward the train station.

"Yeah, we need to get going too", said Tails as he uncoupled his bi-plane from the hum vee.

"See ya", shouted Amy as she and Sonic jumped onto the plane as it started to take off.

"Well I need to get going boss", said Greg as he started the engine.

"Bye Greg and thanks for driving us here", said Kanga as she waved good bye.

"I guess it's just us now", murmured Jack.

"Yes, come on she said unenthusiastically as she started walking towards the city entrance.

Now, Genocide City is not a nice place. It's a place were crime is rife and the streets are full of danger.

"I really need some new clothes", said Kanga, who didn't what to draw attention to herself with desert gear.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside the shop", said Jack who was keeping an eye out for unfriendly individuals.

About 10 minutes later Kanga came out of the building wearing long, faun coloured pants and skivvies. She was also wearing an unbuttoned waist-length brown coat with the sleeves rolled up.

"You look good", said Jack, nodding his head.

"Thanks", she said putting on a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Although, if I had to make one criticism, said Jack, It would be that you're wearing sandals".

Kanga just rolled her eyes at this remark and asked, "So where do we go now?"

"While you were inside I was approached by several thugs", he said. "What I could glean through numerous missing teeth and a broken jaw was that we should go and see a guy named Max who lives on Ribbon Street".

"Why am I still alive?" thought Max as he stared at the ceiling. He was an ex-commando, he gave up his job after his mates died, and he had enough dough to live off of. So why was he so depressed? Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Come in", he groaned.

As Jack and Kanga entered the small apartment Max jumped out of his chair in surprise and yelped, "Who are you?"

"Sorry if we startled you", said Jack looking around the room. "Are you Max?"

"Depends who's asking", said Max, who was looking them up and down.

"Don't worry I just want information about...

As soon as the word '_information'_ slipped out the wolf went, well, ape shit.

"Listen, if Tyson sent you, tell him he is not going any where near my patch and that he can go fuck himself with an iron post!"

"Ok", said Jack uncomfortably. "I was going to ask about Zircon Industries but I can see you have other things on your mind".

"No, no, no, no", Max said, shaking his hands furiously. "Please take a seat".

After they sat down on any chair they could find, they got down to business.

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" asked Max. "Oh and by the way, it'll cost you".

Kanga was about to violently object but before she could Jack stepped in and hastily agreed.

"So what will it cost us?" grumbled Kanga.

"Since I've had little excitement recently, all I want you to do is simply race me", said Max as he stood up and stretched.

Kanga and Jack simultaneously raised their eyebrows and gave a 'WTF' look.

"Don't worry, I'll supply you with bike", said Max ignoring their raised eyebrows.

Max made his way to the far side of the room hopping over paper stacks, take away food containers and whatever the hell that green stuff in the corner was. Eventually he came to a door that, when opened, led to his garage. Inside were two black, Yamaha R1 motorbikes.

"Beautiful, aren't they", said Max looking at them proudly. "I also have a modified Harley, but it's being repaired". "So", he said turning to look at the pair. "Shall we go?"

Max and Jack sat on their bikes, surveying the light traffic on the freeway in front of them.

"You sure you it was a good idea to send your girlfriend on ahead?" asked Max as he brushed back his concrete grey dreadlocks.

"She's not my girlfriend and she can take care of herself", grunted Jack as he pulled his black bandana up over his face.

"I'm sure she isn't", said Max in a mocking tone as he put on his dark grey bomber jacket.

Before they had left Max had gotten changed into a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and black gloves with holes at the knuckles. He also wore a pair of white and grey sneakers. Once they reached their destination, Jack had asked Kanga to go on ahead and meet them at the finish line.

"You ready?" asked Max as he bent over the handle bars.

"Bring it on", replied Jack as he pulled his goggles down and revved his bike.

A few moments earlier, Jack and Max's friendly banter was being watched from a nearby roof top.

"Is it him?" asked a grey fox to a red squirrel with a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah it's him boss, and there's someone else with him", answered the squirrel as he put the binoculars away.

"We'll kill him if we have time", grunted the fox. "Remember, our first priority is to kill that fucking ninja".

Suddenly the fox's mobile started ringing.

"Yeah?" he asked as he answered it.

"Have you found him?" asked a posh, upper clash English accent.

_Oh god why? _Thought the fox angrily.

"Yes sir we have them sighted", sighed the fox.

"Excellent, I want no witnesses", the voice replied.

* * *

**The plot thickens! Now go and review! Before I destroy you with my black mage powers! XD **


	7. Chapter 6 'say that's a nice bike'Pt2

**Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**- 'Say, that's a nice bike' Part 2**

"Three, two, one… Go!" shouted Max as they sped off onto the highway.

"You sure this is safe?" yelled Jack over the roar of the wind.

"Don't worry!" shouted back max. "The high way traffic is light after 5pm". Unfortunately this did little to ease Jack's mind. Fortunately the traffic was light, just as Max had said.

Eventually they began nearing the section of the highway that was under construction. Cranes, trucks, pipes and all manner of construction equipment were laid hazardously on the ground. This place was practically screaming, 'un-safe!'

As they passed a particularly dense area Jack started to feel something was amiss.

"_Something isn't right", _thought Jack as he looked up at the gathering storm clouds.

"You sure it's safe to drive in the rain?" asked Jack as he threw a quick glance behind him.

"Oh, man up you big girl!" said Max unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile. "We'll get to the city's end before it rains".

"I'm not entirely worried about the rain", yelled Jack as he pointed at the dozen or-so bikes behind him.

"Oh…" murmured Max as he increased speed slightly.

"Get them!" roared the lead biker thrusting his pistol up in the air.

"Well, it looks like your popular", said Max as he sped up again.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Jack as he brought his bike to the same speed. "We're in this together!"

The crack of gunshots echoed along the highway. Jack risked a quick glance back at his attackers and noticed that roughly half of the bikes were being ridden by two people.

**(**_**Genocide **_**by **_**The offspring **_**plays)**

Jack quickly whipped out several shuriken and spun them out behind him. At least one hit the lead cyclist in the face, embedding itself diagonally in his eye socket. The man's limp corpse turned the bike into a bulldozer and shattered under the force. One, two man team drove up towards Jack and brandished their Uzis threateningly. Before Jack could deal with them Max pulled out a sawn off- pump action- shotgun and, with inhuman strength, fired it one-handed into the chest of the driver. With the driver dead the bike lurched to the left and, to the horror of the passenger, hit the ground and spun away behind them. Another attacker, a red squirrel, approached holding a shoulder-slung MP-5 and let off a short burst. Jack responded by throwing a particularly vicious looking shuriken at the biker's right thigh. The red squirrel shrieked in pain. This caused him to lose control of the bike and hit a stack of pipes sending him flying over the side of the highway, screaming all the way until he hit the street some 100 meters or so below them. Suddenly thunder boomed and rain began pouring down.

"_Can this get any worse?" _thought Jack as he punched another attacker off his bike. As Jack looked behind him, he knew it just had. For racing up behind him on a bike was a gray fox in an olive green combat bodysuit, a red bandana over his eyes and a compound bow with a quiver full of arrows on his back. The worst thing was that in one hand he was holding a hunting knife that would put Rambo's to shame. Jack pulled his goggles up off his eyes to improve his vision in the heavy rain and took the katana out of the sheath on his back. Jack quickly threw his sword into his left hand just in time to block a swing from the Hunter's knife.

"I told you no one gets away from me!" cried the Hunter as he swung his knife again and again at Jack.

Max pulled out one of his shotguns and took the head off the guy behind him. Then he pulled his gun over toward Jack and the fox who was attacking him, but holstered it when he realized that if he fired he would probably hit Jack as well.

Jack was just about to throw some profanity at the Hunter when he saw the end of the highway where construction had stopped for the day. Reinforcing rods stuck out of the highway's end like fingers pointing to certain doom. He had to think fast, and think fast he did.

"So you found me all by yourself did you?" said Jack in a mocking tone. The Hunter just growled and swung his knife at Jack.

"Well you forgot one thing", said Jack. "You may have caught me but I came prepared".

Jack quickly pulled a kunai from the back of his belt and with lightning fast speed jammed it into the Hunter's engine.

"Holy shit!" screamed the Hunter as he jumped off his bike moments before it caught fire and crashed into a steam roller. Jack looked behind him at Hunter who, in an amazing display of skill, gave Jack the finger as he landed from a back-flip on one of his henchmen's bikes.

The Hunter quickly pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled harshly into it.

Suddenly and alarmingly, an Apache helicopter rose up out of the abyss at the end of the highway and let loose a barrage of tracer rounds.

Jack nimbly leapt over to Max's bike seconds before Jack's own bike was shredded in a fiery inferno from a number of tracer rounds.

"Keep going, increase your speed!" shouted Jack franticly.

"What, are you off your fucking face?" cried Max. "If we keep going, we'll crash into the fucking helicopter!"

"Just keep going, trust me!" yelled Jack.

"Trust you?" screamed Max. "I barely even know you!"

"Just do it!" roared Jack.

Max quickly jammed the throttle forward sending the bike hurtling towards its certain destruction.

The helicopter pilot saw this and brought the nose of the Apache down so that its rotor blades almost touched the road.

"Brake when I tell you to, ok?" said Jack as he unhooked a karabiner from his belt and, with a length of fishing line from a pack on the back of the bike, clipped it on to Max's belt. Jack looped the fishing line through a hole in the centre of one of the few shuriken he had left and threw it around the furthest bulldozer he could reach.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"No." whimpered Max.

"Good." said Jack flatly. "Now!"

**(**_**Music stops**_**)**

Max jammed on the brake and the Yamaha rose onto its front wheel as Max and Jack went flying backwards past their astounded pursuers.

Who subsequently forgot to apply the brakes and drove right into the spinning blades of the Apache in an incredible ball of fire. The Apache hit the highway and, in one final explosion, became a charred, flaming wreck.

Jack and Max hit the road, hard, and rolled for a couple of meters. Jack lay there for a few moments trying to summon the willpower to sit up before falling unconscious.

Unbeknownst to the two unconscious Anthros, someone else had escaped a fiery demise.

There was a low groan from a crumpled pile lying in the scoop of a nearby bulldozer. The pile groaned again and rolled out of the scoop onto the saturated road. He moaned, stood up, groaned again and stretched his back.

There wash a harsh buzzing sound and he flipped open his mobile phone.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"That is no way to speak to me Hunter", squawked a mildly annoyed, posh British accent.

"I'll speak to Mr. Zircon's secretary however I like", spat the Hunter defiantly.

"I'm assuming you don't have him?" the secretary snarled.

"You would assume correct", growled the Hunter angrily not knowing that his prey laid only ten meters away.

"Zircon shall be disappointed", hissed the secretary, and hung up.

Hunter was about to put his phone away when his phone rang again.

"What now?" he snapped upon answering.

"Now that's no way to speak to me now is it?" responded a chilling voice that sent shivers down the fox's spine.

"A little bird told me that you've had a spot of trouble", the voice said in an almost mocking tone.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you should be calling me", said Hunter slowly, trying not to stammer.

"And why is that?"

"It's against the rules for me to answer to another council director until the end of the cycle".

"Well you know what they say, rules were made to be broken", said the voice softly. "And those who talk about rule-breakers get broken", the voice hissed menacingly. "Understood?"

"Perfectly", whispered the Hunter.

"Good boy", said the voice in that almost mocking tone again. "Now, here's what I want you to do……

* * *

I'm sorry it's late but i've had writers block and been generally lazy. bye!


	8. Chapter 7 Fate starts moving

**Chapter 7- ****Fate starts moving**

Jack moaned as he regained consciences.

"Good, your awake", said Kanga blandly as she removed a damp cloth from Jack's forehead.

"Hello to you too", he groaned. He felt like shit. Which he considered was not that surprising since he did jump off a moving vehicle at high speed.

"What happened?" moaned Max groggily from the bed next to Jack.

"Him", said Kanga flatly as she nodded in Jack's direction.

"Makes sense", he said meekly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"So where were you during that fiasco?" asked Jack as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well I waited outside that café you asked me to", Kanga said as she half sat, half fell down into a chair. "After an hour and about ten or more hungry glances from possible rapists, I decided it was time to leave". Jack chuckled inwardly at this. She left because she was bored; if one of those guys had tried to assault her she would have broken his ribs in 3 seconds flat.

"Then I back-tracked from the finish line Max put down and couldn't find either of you". "I was about to give up when I saw a cloud of smoke rising up from the section of the highway under construction", said Kanga.

"You don't need to keep going, I can imagined the rest", interrupted Jack before she could go any further.

"You should get some more rest", said Kanga as she stood up and headed for the door.

Jack just grunted in response as Kanga left the room. He decided he should at least examine his surroundings before going back to sleep. He was back in Max's apartment, which was evident due to the mounds of miscellaneous crap covering the floor.

Jack hadn't seen this room during his initial visit. The room was slightly cramped with just enough room for the two beds he and Max were occupying and a single chair. All other space was buried in junk due to Max's cleaning negligence. He noticed he still had his under shorts on and that the rest of his clothing was piled next to his bed. His sword was carefully placed against the wall with its leather holding strap next to it. Suddenly Jacks started thinking about the fact he was unconscious for a couple of hours. The scenario these thoughts were leading to made Jack blush almost as red as his scales. Jack quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head with the reasoning that Max was also patched up and seemed to be wearing as little as he was. He slowly sank down into the sheets to get to sleep, but as he did he noticed something. The cotton bandage that had been on his chest had been replaced with a new gauze band-aid. A look of anxiety passed of Jack's face as he placed his head on the pillow and drifted into an uneasy sleep

Meanwhile in the other room, Kanga tried to get some sleep, though her attempts of slumber were in vain. Her mind was a swirling current of thoughts and feelings.

"_Why am I even here?"_ She thought to herself as she fell onto Max's lounge. No matter how hard she thought about it no answer would come to her. The answer was probably to fill the void in her life, though she would never admit that to anyone, not even herself. The closest explanation she could accept was to leave the life of a bandit and start anew. But if that was the case then she was just slipping back into the life she had been living before.

"_I'm so confused"_, she thought just before her body finally succumbed to exhaustion and she fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"What on earth happened to you?" asked Mr Zircon's astonished secretary. "You look like you were hit by a truck!"

"Close enough", growled the Hunter as he scowled at the light brown rat in front of him.

"I suppose you want to see Mr Zircon?" asked the rat even though they both knew the answer.

"Of course I do!" snapped the Hunter impatiently. "Why else would I be here?"

"Very well", sighed the rat, as if he was dealing with a disobedient child rather than an angry assassin.

"In you go", said the rat quietly as he opened the door to Mr Zircon's office.

The Hunter walked briskly into the room, his bandana fluttering limply in his wake, and slammed the double-doors behind him.

The room he had entered was rather plain, simple and businesslike. A handful of small paintings dotted the walls, none of them meant to be eye-catching. At the end of the room was a mahogany desk covered with several small mounds of paper-work. A few grey spines could be seen poking up from behind the centre-most mound. The Hunter cleared his throat somewhat louder than usual and when this didn't obtain the reaction the Hunter was hoping for, he strode up to the desk and curtly moved the mound of paper work out of the way and captured the attention of the Anthro behind it. Mr Zircon was a grey hedgehog of about 61. He wore a stereotypical lab coat, red tie and black business suit-style pants. He also had thick glasses which seemed to enlarge his ice-blue eyes.

Mr Zircon looked up as the small mountain of paper work in front of him was moved aside to see something he wasn't expecting, the Hunter and damn did he look pissed. His olive green combat bodysuit was torn, ripped and stained with industrial lubricants, his bandanna was starting to fray, his fur was covered in grime and scorch marks and he stank of motor oil.

"What happed?" gasped Zircon as he looked his associate up and down.

"He got away" growled the Hunter, only just holding his rage in check.

"How does one man escape more than a dozen armed men _**and **_an Apache helicopter?" asked Zircon as he twirled his moustache nervously.

At that moment, the Hunter just couldn't hold it in anymore. He spun around and brought his fist down upon a poor, defenceless pot plant. Breaking the clay pot and snapping a small palm frond.

"Would you mind not destroying my office", sighed Zircon.

Quickly regaining his composer, the Hunter simply clenched and unclenched his fists.

Before he could say anything else, another hedgehog strode into the room carrying a handful of folders under one arm.

"Oh hello Richard, please do take a seat", said Zircon to the young Anthro.

Richard was a light-black hedgehog in his late twenty's. He was wearing a pinstriped suit and red tie and his spines were neatly pointing down and outwards.

"No I'm quite all right farther, I just needed to drop off these progress reports and give you my own personal _**medical**_report", replied Richard.

The Hunter noticed as soon as Richard said 'medical report' Zircon straightened in his chair instantly.

"Um, Hunter, could you please step outside for a moment", asked Mr Zircon.

"Of course", replied the Hunter, his curiosity now peaked. Hunter briskly walked out of the office and into the lobby, closing the double-doors behind him. Thankfully the secretary was on his coffee break so this was a perfect opportunity to do some eves dropping. With his hearing more powerful thanks to his blindness, the Hunter could more than easily hear what was going on.

"How are you feeling Richard", asked Zircon with slight worry in his voice.

"I'm feeling ok father, though I'm starting to feel some side effects".

"Such as?" asked Zircon.

"Well some positive side effects would be increased agility, increased endurance and increased resilience", reported Richard.

"And the bad ones?" asked Zircon.

"Increased aggression, uncontrolled movement and decreased self preservation", replied Richard.

"Well those can be worked around", sighed Zircon, somewhat gratefully.

"The Hunter chose that moment to quickly take a seat and wait for the two hedgehogs to come out.

A minute or two later the two Anthros walked out of the room

"Thankyou for your patience Hunter", said Mr Zircon.

"By the way Richard and I also have a way to get rid of your little _**problem**_", added Zircon with a devilish smile.

Unknown to all three of them a fourth figure was watching and listening as they discussed the plan.

"So that's your plan, huh?" chuckled a shadowy figure seated atop an obsidian throne as he watched the three Anthros through a security camera.

"Well I can't have that happening can I?"

"It seems the chameleon has bought himself a little more time, and a guardian angel" stated another figure that stood next to his master's throne.

"But just until Zircon is out of the picture, then his _**protection**_ expires", sneered the first figure with a note of finality.

_Back at Max's house_...

Now that Jack and Max had regained consciousness Jack and Kanga informed Max of how they came to be in Genocide city and the three Anthros began to discuss their current situation.

"Is it someone working at the company or is it the company itself that wants me dead?" asked Jack who still had a throbbing headache.

"I don't know, but considering the fact that they had a fucking helicopter I'd say the company", sighed Max who was holding an ice-pack to the side of his head.

"By the way what about that information you promised us?" asked Kanga.

Max's ice blue eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah" he said as if he had forgotten the whole thing.

Jack rolled his eyes at this statement while Kanga just glared at Max with a look that would have frozen water.

"I have a friend who works at Zircon Industries; he'll tell you everything you want know", said Max, oblivious to Kanga's glaring. "I phoned him before my race and told him to wait and the Golden Glory-Hole for us".

"That's the name of a bar?" asked Jack in disbelief.

"It serves drinks, but it's not a bar", replied Max slowly.


End file.
